1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a submersible pump, and particularly to a submersible pump which has a particularly simple structure and may be readily assembled.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a submersible pump is known which comprises: a discharge casing open at the bottom thereof; a motor case fixed inside the discharge casing and containing therein a motor for driving an impeller; a support plate positioned so as to close an opening of said discharge casing for supporting said motor case; a downwardly concaved pump casing placed under the support plate for defining a volute chamber between it and the support plate; and a downwardly concaved strainer placed under the pump casing for defining a suction chamber between it and the pump casing.
Conventional submersible pumps of this type are assembled by laying the discharge casing, motor case support plate, pump casing and strainer on one another, and securing them together at their superposed portions by means of bolts.
However, conventional pumps, which are assembled by bolting the superposed portions of the individual members, present problems in that they are not easy to assemble or handle.
Namely, in assembling such conventional pumps, at least the respective superposed portions between the discharge casing and the motor case, between the motor case and the support plate, between the discharge casing and the support plate, and between the support plate and the strainer must be secured by means of bolts. In this case, the pump casing is bolted together with the discharge casing and the support plate or with the support plate and the strainer. Therefore, many superposed portions must be secured by means of different kinds of bolts. Also, since many bolt holes must be aligned together in assemblage, not only is alignment of these bolt holes required, but also these bolt holes must be machined to a high degree of accuracy.